User blog:Schrat/ABSOLUTELY UNREAL
Hey there! Originally I wanted to post another story here, but it seems it didn't fit into one comments box. So I decided to make my first blog entry. I do my best, but english still isn't my native language. I came up with this one because of that episode title iLost my Mind. We've been through iDate Sam and Freddie, they've been dating a lot and it is confirmed by now that they're a couple. Unfortunately this story will definitely end the show, but as a fair compensation it became incredibly long. This is ABSOLUTELY UNREAL! the lockers throws things in her locker. Carly shows up, happy, smiling like she does everytime Carly: Hey Sam, what's up? Sam ''turn her head, mumbling:' Nuffin' ...just .... ah, leave me alone! Carly puzzled: Okay, so ... seriously, what's the matter? Sam at Carly, hesitant: Remember that psychologist they make me go to? Carly': Of course! But I thought you needn't go there since you ... well ... have Freddie?' Sam': Well, no. ''a deep breath ... He gave me some new pills against ... you know. nods And one side effect of these pills is like a changed personality.' Carly 'astonished: So that's why ...' Sam 'Carly: ... That's why I wasn't me the last couple of weeks, exactly! Carly her eyes: You could say we noticed that! Sam hastily: But I decided not to take them anymore. Carly: But if your doctor... Sam her again, getting angry: Have you ever felt what it's like not being yourself? shakes her head with a surprised look Sam angry: Yeah, I thought so! Carly: So if this wasn't you the last weeks ... at Sam questioning Sam: You mean ... about Freddie? nods slowly Sam: THAT definitely wasn't me, you bet! Carly disappointed: But you are such a great couple! It was really sad if your were going to break up! Sam Carly rudely against the lockers, growling: I really should beat you up! How could you believe I like that dumbass?? Carly at first, but then remembering her best friend: But you won't! Sam even more enraged: Don't try your luck, Shay! walks in behind Sams back Freddie yelling: SAM!! What's going on here? Leave her alone! totally explodes, turns towards Freddie, screaming, and slaps him hard Carly to get Sam away from Freddie: Now you leave him alone! fends off Carly and throws her against the lockers head hits the lockers hard. Unconsciously she sinks to the floor, her head leaving a bloody trace as she slides down the lockers didn't notice Carly, she's busy beating up Freddie and yelling at him a while the police arrives, they need four officers to get Sam handcuffed and immobilize her. She's still totally out of her mind, screaming, biting the officers, trying to kick them ... lies on the ground, unconscious, with blood stains on his clothes, the floor, the wall and everywhere else ... And so the story ends. Carly and Freddie are brought to a hospital, where Carly dies shortly after from her skull fractures and Freddie doesn't wake up from coma for the rest of his life. From time to time he's visited by Melanie who never gets tired of assuring Freddie how sorry she is. When Spencer hears about Carly he starts crying and can't stop. He becomes deeply depressive and is unable to build any more sculptures. In fact, he's unable to do anything. So finally he's brought to a sanitarium where he just sits on a chair, silently weeping. Only once he's visited by his grandfather, who only showed up to tell Spencer: "See? I told you it was better for Carly to come to Yakima with me." Sam is accused of aggravated assault on Carly and Freddie. Her lawyer and psychologist tried to fend that off because of the pills she took but failed because she wasn't under the influence of the pills - it was the lack of the pills that made her lose her mind. So she ends up in jail. Nobody ever visits her. Category:Blog posts